Redemption: The fight for freedom
by Nightfly123
Summary: The American Revolution has begun and after being forced to kill a unarmed man, Nightfly has a difficult choice to make on either he wants to stay with the cowardly Scarlet British Army or join the freedom-fighting Blue Americans who are trying to regain their freedom. No matter what decision he takes, Nightfly knows one way or another that this war is going to scar him for life.


**Hello Everyone. Here is my new story which is called Redemption: The fight for freedom. This is similar to Alexriolover95's except that the main character is different and some things have been tweaked. I would like to thank Alexriolover95 for giving his permission to allow me to write my own version. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

This story is about a war that changed the united states of America and Britain with ever-lasting consequences for the years and decades to come knowing that this was a war that would take it's place in history.

It was upper-state new-York in the early fall of 1777 with both battles of Lexington and Concord that sparked a revolution that became a war where both the British and the Americans fought each other again and again with deaths on both sides.

This is also the story of how a brave American Spix Macaw who was at first with the British would turn against them and joined his fellow countrymen into fighting for their freedom for their loved ones.

Today was peaceful with no shots fired and not a single sound of fighting was heard until the sound of marching interrupted the peace and the sound of marching came from the Scarlet British army who were marching towards an unsuspecting American Spix Macaw village.

The village in question was peaceful as it's people enjoyed being with their families while the children played with each other as the women watched them in happiness until they heard the marching British heading their way.

The village women managed to get their children while the village men quickly hid their firearms and it was just in the nick of time as the Scarlet British army came into full view and entered their village.

"Men!, search their houses for firearms and beat up the men as well!" shouted the officer in charge. "Make sure that you find all of them".

The Scarlet British army began to carry out the order and among them was a American Spix Macaw named Nightfly who was forced to join the Scarlet British Army when his family was threatened even though they were killed anyway after he had accepted the offer.

Nightfly didn't like being in the Scarlet British Army since he was being treated badly just because he was American and he knew that he can't changed that but he also knew that he was lucky to be alive.

He was now a part of a group from the Scarlet British army that were headed towards one of the houses in the village until they came across a house and broke down the door and poured in much to the protest of the woman of the house.

Nightfly was witnessing all of it and he felt sorry for the woman and her children who were huddled together in fright while the man was getting beaten up by Nightfly's own comrades which brought tears to Nightfly's eyes.

Soon all of the firearms had been found and the Scarlet British soldiers had taken them to the officer who was in charge of the attack and he smiled happy to see that all of the firearms had been found.

"What should we do now sir?" asked a soldier. "We have found all of their firearms for sure".

"Burn the village and round up the village men" said the officer. "After you have done that...shoot them!".

Nightfly was shocked when he heard the order but he was soon forced to get in line with the firing squad as all of the village men were rounded up and soon put in front of the firing squad including Nightfly.

The cries of the village women and children was the most unbearably thing that Nightfly had to hear as he only looked at the village men who were either praying to their god or bravely staring back at them which sent a chill down Nightfly's spine.

Nightfly had just pointed his shaking musket at one of the village men when he and the other soldiers saw one of the village women coming to the village man's aid and she held him tightly not willing to have him killed.

This touched Nightfly before he eventually smiled both warmly and briefly at the sight of the village woman wanting to protect her husband until she was pulled off the man and thrown to the ground much to Nightfly's horror while the children ran over to check to see if their mother was ok.

"OK men!, ready arms!" shouted the officer in charge of the squad. "FIRE!".

The Scarlet British soldiers fired at the village men while Nightfly still had his musket pointed at the very man that he was suppose to kill but he instead lowered his weapon when he saw the village women and children scared faces.

Nightfly saw the man's surprised expression at the fact that he had just refused to shoot him but Nightfly knew that this man was unarmed and the fact that he had a family who needed him which didn't go down well with the officer in charge of the squad.

"Why didn't you shoot him?, Private!?" shouted the officer, angrily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HIM!?".

"He is unarmed sir" responded Nightfly, still staring at the man's surprise face before looking at the man's wife and children. "He also has a family who needs him".

"I don't care" said the officer as he pulled out a pistol before pointing it at Nightfly's head. "You will kill that man right now...DO IT!".

Nightfly had a scared expression on his face as he continued to face the man's wife and children which brought tears to his eyes and he silently began to cry knowing that he was about to do the one thing that he never wanted to do as he faced the man again.

The man had a very calm and comforting expression on his face since he knew what Nightfly was about to do and he accepted the fact that he was going to die in the spot where he was kneeling much to his own discomfort as Nightfly pointed the musket at him.

"I'm sorry" whispered Nightfly as tears streamed down his face. "I don't want to kill you but I am being forced to".

"It's ok" whispered the man, comfortingly before giving Nightfly a brief comforting smile. "Just do what you have to do".

Nightfly nodded before he eventually fired the shot and the village man was now laying dead on the ground while the man's wife and children cried in sadness which only brought more tears to Nightfly's eyes.


End file.
